


"My father didn't strut"

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't deny it, Gen, Marauders Friendship, Strutting James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My father didn't strut"Whatever helps you sleep at night.





	"My father didn't strut"

"You're just like your _father_ " Snape snarled, shooting Harry a piercing glare that made the hairs prickle at the back of his neck.  
Snape's eyebrows furrowed further, looming over Harry's figure.  
"Just as arrogant" poison dripped off his words, making anger pool up at the bottom of Harry's stomach like a greasy sludge. "Always _strutting_ about the castle like he owned the place."

"My father did not _strut_!" Harry exploded, fury burning through his eyes. Snape snorted. "And neither do I!." He rasped out, stifling his anger.

Snape stared through Harry, gaze cold and unwavering. Little did he know..

-

"Make way, peasants!"  
You could spot the lot of them from a mile away. Splitting the groups of people with ease like a stampede of mismatched animals. Grins still plastered onto their faces, they walked- no definitely strutted through the long corridors to the great hall. Hips swaying dramatically as their feet connected to the floor, they formed a great mass that filled up the corridor space.

Extravagant charcoal hair fluffed up in all directions, thick rimmed spectacles perched on his nose.  
Potter stood at the front, acting as a means to part the crowd- as well as providing fingerguns. Potter, the quidditch player. Potter, the king of the forest and Lily's lover.  
He was the essence of petty retaliation, keeping his shirt untucked for sheer cheek. 

To his side, but no less tamed, was the one and only Sirius Black. He was wild, steely eyes flitting across rooms sending playfully flirtatious looks. He was unforgiving raven locks bouncing jubilantly to his foot fall and animated hair flicks. Sirius Black's neutral expression was one of mischief, the little smirk resting on his features as he would dramatically mock heartbreak or offense.

There was also a tall, skinny boy. Hazel, ever so slightly wavy hair embellishing his face, making the few scars seem softer. Remus Lupin was more reserved, but by no means did he cut back his sassy tongue. Hands in the pockets of his robes, he walked alongside them, head bowed down to reach their level. He was quiet, but that's what made him seem unsuspicious.

As last, but not least was Peter. A stout boy with sandy blonde hair in curls, that- like Sirius- would bounce when he laughed. Peter Pettigrew was infectious, dolphin-like laughter that circulated across the room. Peter was the smell of snacks and the abundance of bad puns.

Together they formed the Marauders.  
Every member strutted. It was practically a requirement, the luscious swaying (non-existent) hips on their skinny figures was absolutely necessary. In fact, it was built up in their genetic coding, each chromosome adapted and evolved to maximum strutting efficiency. 

Strutting was an art.  
'It takes years of practice' they would say 'A palace isn't built in a day, mate. You need to learn the ways' And James Potter unarguably embraced it the most out of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Well not really.
> 
> I still don't know what this is.


End file.
